


Stay

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff, i just wrote this idek, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka





	Stay

I felt his fingers between my owns, his body was gently touching mine, his calm and passed breath was making my whole body shiver from time to time. I ran the fingers from my other hand through his dark blonde hair, his face was buried in the pillow but I could see a little movement, knowing that he was awake.  
I wanted to appreciate that moment we were having, so rare these days. We became such public persons and know we almost didn’t have out “brother time”. It was getting harder to be with Bard, but we worked our way out of it, always did. And it all led to this moment of peace, silence, complete and utter joy. I didn’t want to spoil it with any sexual moves, I didn’t want to make him get up; I wanted him to stay that way. I never knew when that would happen again, when I would feel his body that close to mine, with that level of intimacy.   
He eventually moved his head to face him. His eyes were white globes flushed with red, a lagoon of clear blue water in the middle, where I could swim for eternity. His face was soft and a little marked from sleeping facing down, his lips were dry for a few seconds, but he instantly wetted them. All of his body suddenly moved close to mine, he ran his fingers through my dark curls that were all loose and free by the morning, as his hair was. We kissed for a very long time, exploring each other’s mouths as if it was the first time we did it.  
\- I love you. – I said, almost whispering to him.  
\- I love you too. – he answered, a beautiful smile showing up on his face. He always said his days were the best when we woke up like this, holding each other close, with our legs tangled and all that physical contact that we must avoid out of the four walls of the cabin we own.  
I loved to disappear with Bard for some days, with the “we got work to do” excuse. We only had to think about ourselves, having the loving moments we had before we became a big deal. We had the whole weekend ahead of us, still. We would probably go hiking, play some cards, do whatever we could do before we went to bed and really enjoyed our time.  
But I was thinking too much. Right now, I just wanted to love him, physically and mentally. And I just wanted to keep the frame of that beautiful person in my mind forever.


End file.
